GMA News TV
GMA News TV GMA News TV (stylized in uppercase as GMA NEWS TV and informally abbreviated GNTV) is a commercial broadcast television network in the Philippines. Owned and operated by Citynet Network Marketing and Productions Inc. a subsidiary of GMA Network Inc. and ZOE Broadcasting Network Inc. (ZOE TV) of Jesus Is Lord Church leader Eddie Villanueva. GNTV is provided by GMA's subsidiary Citynet Network Marketing and Productions, Inc., which in turn has an airtime agreement as the main content provider of ZOE TV since 2005. In Metro Manila. The network debuted on February 28, 2011 as a replacement for its previously national television network "Q"— such as terrestrially through DZOE-TV, the both station Channel 11 (Analog broadcast) and Channel 27 (Digital test broadcast), the frenqucy once used by the previously carried Q. Its studios are located at the 22/F Strata 2000 Building, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City and GMA Network Center, EDSA corner Timog Avenue, Diliman, Quezon City with transmitter is located at Tandang Sora, Barangay Culiat, Quezon City. History Citynet Television signed on for the first time on August 27, 1995, under the on-air brand Citynet Television 27 (or just Citynet 27). The station was programmed like an independent station—GMA intended Citynet 27 to be its main outlet for imported programming (particularly from the United States), freeing up slots in GMA Network's schedule for more domestic productions.1 Aside from an English dub of the Hispanic telenovela Ka Ina, the only locally produced program on the station was Citynet Television News, a flagship TV news show produced by GMA News and Public Affairs. However, by 1999, the costs of operating the station in this format were becoming too high for GMA. As a result, DWDB was turned into a music channelunder the interim branding EMC, the Entertainment Music Channel—which was also the country's first locally operated music channel. A few months later, GMA reached a deal with Asian broadcaster STAR TV to allow DWDB to be a carrier of Channel V Philippines, which took effect December 19, 1999. GMA had already aired selected Channel V programming from its international version (which made the former VJ's and Filipino descented Trey Farley and Joey Mead familiar to viewers of DWDB). This arrangement did not last long—a stake in GMA was recently purchased by the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company, who already owned MTV Philippines through the Nation Broadcasting Corporation and its parent company MediaQuest Holdings. This conflict of interest, along with the increasing competition from the MTV affiliated network, led to the channel signing-off on July 25, 2001. Q launched on November 11, 2005 as QTV, standing for "Quality Television". Its flagship stations in Metro Manila were DZOE-TV—which GMA leased as part of a partnership with the religious broadcaster ZOE Broadcasting Network (gaining control of the station in exchange for providing equipment for ZOE, and allowing airtime for ZOE-produced programming on QTV), with the GMA-owned DWDB-TV serving as a UHF translator (GMA had previously operated as the independent station Citynet 27, before it went silent in the middle of 2001). The new network would feature a lineup predominantly aimed towards women, with a mixture of domestic and imported lifestyle programs and dramatic series.1 On March 18, 2007, QTV introduced a new logo, branding in the TV did dropped the network simply as "Q". On February 7, 2011, GMA Network announced that it would replace Q with the rebranded as GMA News TV. Q's programming ended on February 20; the network continued to air teasers for the impending re-launch from February 21–25, and signed off completely on the 26th and 27th of the same month in preparation for its formal re-launch as GMA News TV on February 28. Programs: Balitanghali News TV Live State of the Nation with Jessica Soho Ang Pinaka Pop Talk MARS Tonight with Arnold Clavio Idol Sa Kusina Day Off Taste Buddies Biyahe ni Drew GMA News TV All Sports Takilya Blockbuster Reel Action Saturday Sunday Screening Everyday Sarap with CDO GMA Heart of Asia Tunay Na Buhay